


Une femme selon son cœur

by malurette



Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: F/M, L'Astrologue de Bruges, Love at First Sight, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Les intentions de mariage de Pol et Mieke se sont peut-être décidées très, très rapidement, mais c'est qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, très fort.





	Une femme selon son cœur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La copine de mon meilleur copain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527739) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Une femme selon son cœur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _L’astrologue de Bruges_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Pol Pitron/Mieke  
>  **Genre :** romance  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « épouse-moi » et « veux-tu ? » + contrainte accessoire « choix » pour 31_jours > (o6 décembre ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** fin du tome  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1500

Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. À mesure qu’il la fréquentait, Pol se faisait de Mieke une image idéalisée. Elle n’était pas un prix de beauté, mais était plutôt mignonne. Elle était douce et gentille. Elle lui faisait confiance. Pour la première fois depuis de longues, longues années, une jeune fille jugeait sa compagnie agréable et le considérait lui comme un homme de valeur, et pas une espèce d’adolescent attardé. Depuis trop longtemps, c’était Vic le monsieur responsable et lui le clown de service. On l’aimait bien, mais presque comme un enfant ; on ne prenait pas au sérieux.   
He bien, maintenant, Vic était apparemment officiellement « avec » Yoko. Officieusement, c’était elle qui prenait toutes les décisions pendant qu’il restait en arrière et la regardait faire et se jeter dans tous les dangers possibles, impuissant à l’aider en quoi que ce soit. Pol était tout à fait pour que les femmes soient fortes et indépendantes, d’ailleurs il admirait ça chez Yoko, mais justement elle l’était trop pour que ça puisse marcher avec lui. C’était peut-être dommage de sa part, mais il admettait finalement qu’il préférait une dame… plus tranquille. 

Mais Mieke, depuis qu’ils avaient bouleversé sa vie quelques jours auparavant, ne menait plus une existence tranquille, justement. Elles les prenait sans doute pour les valets d’une grande dame exotique. À vrai dire Pol ne se souciait plus des détails, tant que l’opinion de Mieke sur lui restait favorable. Malgré les tourments qu’ils lui apportaient par mégarde…  
De ce qu’il apprit d’elle au fil des jours, avant qu’ils ne débarquent, elle était une jeune dame respectable, un peu seule, cultivant, arrangeant, et vendant ses fleurs par elle-même. Elle n’avait plus de famille que lointaine et ne dépendait plus d’eux. Elle était très pieuse et assez généreuse pour aider spontanément ces étrangers un peu perdus rencontrés par une nuit d’orage. Quand elle aurait assez d’argent de côté grâce à ces fleurs, elle trouverait sans doute un garçon courageux et travailleur, gentil de préférence, à épouser, même si ça lui prenait du temps. Elle avait les pieds sur terre et connaissait sa place. Ça ne l’empêchait pourtant pas de garder une part d’innocence et de rêver qu’avec un peu de chance, à fournir des fleurs aux peintres, elle pourrait rencontrer peut-être un homme au-dessus de sa condition…  
Pol était très, très à côté de sa condition. Dans ce qui est pour lui le passé, il pouvait faire illusion, mais ne valait pas grand’ chose. Dans son présent, il avait une position correcte, mais… c’était pire qu’une terre étrangère pour Mieke qui appartenait à une autre époque, un autre monde avec d’autres valeurs. 

Yoko et Monya avait averti, au début, qu’il faudrait faire attention à ne pas trop bouleverser les natifs, à ce que leur passage ici et maintenant laisse le moins de traces possible. Mieke n’était qu’une figurante dans un tableau pour leque Pol ne se sentait pas beaucoup d’affinité. Elle était une idée, un personnage, très aimable, mais de loin ; pas une véritable personne. Et pourtant il s’attachait à elle. Oubliées, les recommandations de prudence. Il désirait très fort passer plus de temps auprès d’elle.  
Et quand une remarque qu’il voulait sans conséquence la piqua au vif, tout bascula. 

La jeune fille innocente, la bouquettière modeste, la fille si simple et peut-être un peu rustaude, lui prouva de manière audacieuse qu’elle n’était finalement rien de tout cela. Une souillon pas peignée sous sa coiffe ? Une jeune dame appliquée, soucieuse d’elle-même, et même pas vaniteuse puisqu’il n’était pas question d’apparence, puisque personne ne voyait ce qu’elle cachait sous sa coiffe d’ordinaire. Personne ne voyait ce qu’elle cachait sous sa coiffe d’ordinaire ! En jeune femme respectable, elle tenait ses cheveux soigneusement épinglés et surtout entièrement cachés. Pol avait deviné, à observer son visage, que la blondeur de ses sourcils devait cacher aussi une blondeur de cheveux. Et la voici révélée brusquement dans toute sa splendeur…  
Trop tard, il se souvint que toutes les femmes de cette époque tenaient leurs cheveux cachés. Que certaines dames fortunées pouvaient se permettre des coiffes légères qui ornaient au lieu de dissimuler, alors que les femmes du peuple étaient bien plus modestes – autres cultures autres mœurs et il n’avait pas à les critiquer – et qu’à côté de ça, seules les fillettes… et les filles légères, de mauvaise réputation, laissaient leus cheveux dénoués au vent. Et lui ! Il l’avait forcée à se dévoiler ainsi ! Sans même faire exprès…  
Plus exactement, elle avait choisi le geste extrême de lui montrer. Quelque chose d’intime. De défendu. De se mettre à nu. C’était… presque comme si elle avait soulevé sa robe, oui. Mais ça ne faisait pas d’elle une fille légère pour autant, n’est-ce pas ? Une intriguante prête à se jeter sur le premier riche marchant venu pour se faire épouser comme ça ? Surtout juste après qu’il lui ait dit ne pas être un riche marchant, justement. 

Rougissante, Mieke refusa pourtant de baisser les yeux, quoi qu’ils se fissent humides de larmes d’humiliation. Subjugué par sa transformation, Pol parla avant même de réfléchir. La personne devant lui avait un visage magnifique, splendidement mis en valeur par sa coiffure savante, qui mettait encore plus en valeur et complétait définitivementles beaux yeux tendres qu’il avait longuement contemplé les jours précédents. Que voulez-vous, autre culture autres mœurs, lui était habitué à voir et à considérer comme désirables des femmes dont il voyait la tête entière et se trouva bien plus sensible qu’il n’aurait cru au retour d’un élément dérobé… et dévoilé ici juste, juste pour lui.   
Et ce geste qu’elle avait eu, plein de défiance, prouvant qu’elle avait de la suite dans les idées, qu’elle n’était pas juste une demoiselle naïve. Qu’en plus de ses dehors tendres et sa douceur naturelle, elle avait aussi assez de poigne pour mener sa propre vie.   
Ce fut Mieke qui traduit sa pensée et lui fit reconnaître que oui, il aimerait l’épouser. Que si, même dans le monde de Mieke, c’était à Pol de faire la demande, c’était bien elle qui l’y avait amené, qui lui avait proposé…  
…et lui, presque incrédule devant la chance qui lui était offerte, devait lui demander confirmation :  
« Mais veux-tu bien de moi ? » 

Et Pol de s’affoler, d’expliquer que dans la ville très, très lointaine (considérant que le temps valait bien la distance géographique) la vie était très différente, que même s’il souhaitait de tout son cœur rester avec elle, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, mais qu’il avait peur, très peur, de ne pas être capable de la rendre aussi heureuse qu’elle le méritait si elle décidait de la suivre, même si ça le rendrait très, très heureux… terrifié et heureux à la fois. Mais qu’il voulait son bonheur à elle avant tout.   
Pol refusait de considérer Mieke comme une princesse en détresse et lui un preux chevalier qui la sauverait de tout danger. Il était assez réaliste pour se rendre compte que les dangers, c’était eux-mêmes qui les lui avaient apportés. Que même si elle n’avait plus de famille, et que sa position sociale était forcément compromise, la déraciner ainsi et l’enlever vers un monde totalement inconnu n’était pas forcément un service à lui rendre. 

Elle insista sur le fait qu’elle ne les blâmait nullement, lui et ses amis, des événements survenus. Qu’elle devait bien admettre que son propre oncle avait mal agi, qu’elle-même avait mal jugé les agissements de maître Van Laet, que ça n’était sûrement pas eux qui avaient lancé des pillards sur la maison de Mathias de toute façon, que ça, c’était une triste réalité de sa vie. Et est-ce que c’était ainsi là d’où il venait ?  
Et Pol raconta, du mieux qu’il peut, jonglant entre fidélité envers sa réalité, discrétion concernant le voyage temporel et considération pour ce que Mieke pouvait comprendre.   
Mieke l’écoutait, captivée, sans même penser à remettre en place sa coiffe. Ils étaient seuls sur cette barque de toute façon, seuls sur ce canal, presque seuls au monde, perdus qu’ils étaient, elle pendue à ses lèvres, buvant chaque mort qu’il prononçait, lui noyé dans ses yeux et toujours ébloui par sa chevelure. 

« Ça ne sera jamais pire qu’ici, et si c’est avec vous, ça sera pour moi le paradis, » conclut Mieke.  
Oui, elle était toute prête à laisser derrière son ancienne vie et suivre dans l’inconnu cet homme qui lui proposait d’être son ancre.   
Le bonheur de pouvoir être ainsi aimé et désiré en retour par une jeune fille si admirable accrut encore l’amour que Pol portait déjà à Mieke. Si elle acceptait donc d’être sa voile…  
Mille fois oui. Le choix était tout fait. Pour Mieke il était déjà clair que Messire Pol voulait l’épouser, et qu’elle acceptait de tout cœur !


End file.
